Victory at Last
by kittykittyhunter
Summary: "Basically Prongs," said Sirius briskly, "you died being an idiot."


**VICTORY AT LAST**

_~ kittykittyhunter ~_

* * *

><p>Bonfire perfumes saturated the air. Lily Potter, draped in a worn travelling cloak, was asleep on her husband's shoulder. A few feet from her, Remus Lupin was also lost to dreams. The group had been celebrating Harry's victory for some five hours; yet, the festivities had been tiring. Hence, James perched on a splintered log, stroking Lily's red tendrils at odd intervals, while Sirius, at James' right, focused on the stars.<p>

"I'm so proud of him," murmured James after a while. "Can you believe it? My kid – the champion. He's… incredible."

Sirius nodded once. "Harry's fun. Can't wait for him to get here."

There was a stab of silence, and Sirius swivelled to find James scowling. Hazel irises flashed by the fire's glow.

"I mean…" Sirius shook hair out of his eyes, gathering time, "Harry will live to a ripe old age, and we won't get to see him for another century. Better?"

"Much." James shifted his weight, wishing that he too had a cloak to sit on. Glowering down at the dry and dusty ground, he kicked prickly pebbles out from under his feet. "Don't go killing off my son."

"I think your son has _proved_ that he's a bit of a challenge to finish off. Unlike… his old man."

James' head turned so quickly that his neck _clicked_ – "Excuse me?"

"Basically Prongs," said Sirius briskly, "you died being an idiot."

Silence reigned once more as James absorbed these words – then he gave an indignant yelp, jolting Lily from her rest. She blinked blearily and grumbled something incoherent as she settled her head back on James' shoulder.

"I died," hissed James, "being a _hero_!"

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. "You're in denial. When old Voldy swooped in, you didn't even have your wand! I know the story – leaving it in the living room because you were busy 'entertaining' Harry – what were you _doing_? Making your Patronus prance around the house? If anyone's a hero here, it's Evans."

"Don't call her_ Evans!"_

Sirius smirked.

James inhaled sharply; his mouth filled with the taste of curling smoke and pine trees. "Anyway," he shrugged one shoulder, "better Voldemort than _dear_ cousin Bella."

Sirius' smile faded.

"You fell through a _curtain_," sniggered James ruthlessly. "Good thing you never went into interior design Padfoot – you would have died a lot sooner!"

"I was _protecting_ your _child _–"

"HAH! You were laughing! I'll tell you this – even Voldemort said good things about me!"

Now Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

James looked smug. "I heard him when we were in the graveyard." He cleared his throat and rasped, "_Die straight-backed and proud, like your father…_ Pretty cool, huh?"

"You moron. He was taunting Harry – not praising _you_."

"At least," came Remus' mild voice, "we all did our best."

James and Sirius looked over the quivering flames at their best friend and said, in unison, "I can't believe you got married."

"To Tonks!" Sirius added. "I _never_ saw that coming –"

"Because you spent most of the year talking to Buckbeak –"

James interrupted, "And – you have a son!"

"I know." Remus exhaled slowly, as though he was counting every breath and appreciating each one for what it represented: life. "Harry will take great care of him… I… all I could hope was that my son would grow up in a peaceful world…"

He faltered and wiped his eyes. Sirius muttered something about this being a joyous occasion, not the time for tears – Remus continued, "Incidentally, I don't hear _my_ final moments being slandered?"

"Eh? Oh." James ruffled his hair subconsciously, then started and smoothed it back down. "You were in a war. Not much to work with, to be honest."

"You did us proud," said Sirius solemnly.

"So…" smiled Remus, "are we planning to just sit around until Harry gets here?"

James erupted.

"What do you two have against my son? He's The Boy Who _LIVED_ – AAARGH!"

This time, Lily retaliated.

* * *

><p>lol Marauders won't stop being Marauders, even if they don't have Maps and Invisibility Cloaks. Good times~ XD<p> 


End file.
